ForbiddenRewrite
by FangGirlForever
Summary: Your average story about how Prince Fang and Princess Max fall in love. The only problem is, their cities are enemies. When Fang is kidnapped by Max's city and made a slave, Max falls hard for him. The worst part. Their parents have been set against each other and a war is unfolding in front of their very eyes. Can they stop it without betraying there city? Will their love survive?
1. Prologue

**This is a rewrite of the story Forbidden. I just don't like how the last version was going. It took months and a frustrating amount of Writer's Block to figure it out. I'm sorry. I hope you enjoy this version more then you enjoyed the last one. I just really didn't like the way it was written or how I portrayed the characters or how I didn't explain back story, or how I didn't include the rest of the flock very well. This story will be very different, but the main idea is the same. **

**Fang is a prince, Max is a princess, Fang becomes a slave, they fall in love when they're not supposed to, and all hell breaks loose.**

**Enjoy! **

_**No One's P.O.V**_

_Present Day_

The city Alexander is the most prosperous kingdom in the world. It wasn't always like this though. It was once two separate enemy kingdoms, Emmerston and Laylanth, brought together by the most powerful rulers of our time, King Nicholas and Queen Maximum.

This is their story. One of ups and downs and twists and turns and most importantly, Forbidden love: A kind of love that's worth fighting for.

_Many Years Earlier _

The city of Laylanth was ruled very fairly. Class systems, slavery, and gender roles were all shunned. The people were kind to each other and cruel people were seldom found. Even if they were, they were immediately put in place. Laylanth was what you could call a beautiful kingdom.

Everyone was in the middle of a huge celebration. Their beloved king and queen, Stephen and Johanna, had given birth to a son. Their future ruler was born. The king and queen walked through the crowd smiling at the townspeople. They all threw flowers at the small bundle Queen Johanna was holding. They had named him Nicholas. Prince Nicholas.

The boy was adorable. He had a small tuft of black hair like his father and intelligent black eyes like his mother. He giggled when a pink flower landed on him. The queen smiled at her son and pulled the flower away from him when he tried to eat it. **(Just had to include it )**

They were headed to Estelle's house. She was the fortune teller of the village. It was tradition that every child had his or her fortune told by Estelle one week after they were born. The king knocked on her door.

Estelle opened the door in a matter of minutes. She was a short, ancient, scraggly woman with frizzy white hair and wrinkly skin.

"Your majesties. What can I do for you?" She asked.

"We'd be honored if you could tell us our son's fortune." The queen smiled at Estelle.

"Ah ofcourse. Please come inside. Lay him down over here."

The queen did as she was told. Estelle hobbled over and laid a wrinkled hand on the baby's forehead. She gasped and quickly retracted.

"What's wrong?" The king asked fearfully.

"I see whips and chains. Cruel words being spoken, tears, pain and sorrow mixed with a desperation to end all the torture. The cause of this is a… a lion? Yes, a red lion pouncing with... with white surrounding it." She said with her eyes closed.

"A lion?" The queen asked.

"Emmerston." The king growled. "A red lion pouncing with a white background is Emmerston's flag."

"You must take him away." Estelle interfered. "He needn't face that torture. Take him away from here and train him. Tell him of his place when he is ready."

"When will he be ready?" Stephen asked.

"The day before he turns nineteen. He will then skip his fate." Estelle's face was grave. The queen picked her baby back up and hugged him to her chest. He was now crying loudly. She rocked him and shushed him quietly.

The king and queen went home sadly. They knew what they had to do although they didn't want to. They sat down in their room. The king looked it his son. The son that he knew would one day come home big and mighty.

He cradled the cranky baby in his arms and kissed his forehead. The queen looked at the boy and started crying as well. Stephen gave her a reassuring smile.

"We will see him again Johanna." He said confidently.

"I know. But he won't even know who we are. He'll think we're strangers. He won't ever love us like real parents." She sobbed.

"Just because he's going away doesn't mean he won't know us. He might not know that we're royalty, but he'll know we're his parents."

The queen looked up. "Huh?" And so the king and queen wrote thirteen letters to their son. Starting his fifth birthday, the young prince would receive one letter from his birth parents on each birthday until his eighteenth. That letter would reveal who he really was. And he would return the day before his nineteenth birthday.

The next day, Stephen and Johanna called upon their most trusted subjects. James Edwin Byers also known by his initials, Jeb, his wife, Valencia Byers, and their thirteen year old daughter, Isabella Byers.

"What is it we can do for you my lords?" Jeb asked as he and his family knelt before them.

"You told me you were leaving this city didn't you?" The king said.

"I did yes. We are just leaving."

"You had once mentioned to me how much you yearned to have a son yes?" The queen asked.

"It has been our dream my lady." Valencia answered with a dreamy smile.

"I would like you to take my son and raise him as your own." The king said. Looking at their confused faces, the king then explained Estelle's prophecy and what they were told to do.

The family immediately understood because they knew that Estelle was _never_ wrong.

"You trust us with your son? Why?" Jeb asked.

The king smiled. "You and your family have been kind to me even before I married Johanna and became royalty. If there is anyone I trust it is you."

"We will protect him with our lives my lords." Jeb said.

The king and queen then explained to the Byers family that they wanted him to know that he had a different set of birth parents but not to know that they were royalty. Both Jeb and Valencia were master warriors and they were asked to train the boy in there arts.

Finally, it was time to say goodbye. The king and queen both hugged their son, imagining that next time they saw him he would be nineteen. He would be a man. The queen took off the necklace she was wearing, the family crest, and put it around the boy's neck. "Goodbye my little prince." Johanna whispered to him. She smiled through the tears that overflowed from her eyes. They were as ready as they ever would be to send their son off.

They then handed their bundle of joy over to Valencia. She smiled and cooed at the baby. Jeb, Valencia, and Ella then walked away with the prince. The only knowledge he would have of his parents would be the letters and the crest of Laylanth.

What the king did not know, though, was that Jeb also worked for another kingdom. Emmerston, Laylanth's one and only enemy. Only time could tell which was more important to him: His love for the boy and his parents or his sense of duty towards his job.

Emmerston was the city bordering Laylanth. Both were constantly at each other's throats about the right was to rule. Emmerston was the opposite of Laylanth. Class systems mattered highly to everyone. Lords and ladies had more rights than the middle class people. Slavery was highly encouraged and thought of as necessary for a balanced population.

Although there was no discrimination towards women, Emmerston was also a dangerous place. There were dark parts of town where criminals ran loose. King Richard and Queen Gloria were the rulers of Emmerston.

Many people in Emmerston did not like their rulers or their way of leading, but nobody could deny that their king and queen were powerful and even those who disliked them didn't dare defy them.

Queen Gloria gave birth to a daughter at the same time as Queen Johanna gave birth to a son. But unlike Johanna, Gloria went through a serious illness. She was very close to dying during child birth. Although it was a rough night for Richard and Gloria, both she and the child made it through but not unscathed.

The princess was born without a voice. After hours of checking on the baby, the doctors concluded that it was a high possibility that the child's voice would come back in her later years.

The king and queen were relieved. After all, this was the future queen they were talking about. They decided to name her Maximum since it was a name that expressed strength and that was exactly what they wanted their daughter to be. Strong.

Right when King Richard held his baby girl, he decided that he would love her whether she had a voice or not. So what if she couldn't talk? He would be the greatest father for her** (I decided to change King Richard's personality a little bit. His relationship with Max is going to be different too.)**

His daughter had his eyes: Light brown, but her hair was unlike both his and Gloria's. It was a beautiful blonde. His hair was light brown and his wife's was ebony. Word spread quickly and soon everyone in the kingdom knew about the princess and her voice.

Everyone in the kingdom was happy that the royals had a child but for different reasons. Some were just happy for the king and queen. Others were excited that they had the opportunity to marry off their son to the girl and become part of the royal family. The more evil minded people thought of the girl as a way to get back at the king for revenge, a good ransom tool, or a way to get what they want from their leaders. **(I thought I made Max's life too easy in the last version.)**

The king and queen knew this and knew they would have to keep a guard on her at all times until they were sure she could perfectly defend herself. Even then, they would have to keep a watchful eye on her.

When the king and queen returned to their castle, a young soldier was waiting for them, saying he needed to speak urgently. The queen went to bed with her daughter, extremely exhausted from childbirth.

"My lord. My name is Ari Batchelder. My commanding officer sent me here with an urgent message."

"Fire away." The king replied, settling on his throne.

"Are we in a private area sir?" The young soldier asked.

"As private as it can get."

"Well," The soldier said, deciding it was safe to convey his message, "we have reason to believe that Laylanth is plotting an attack on us."

The king was not worried about his city, but his daughter. If those people got a hold of her, he knew that they could ask him for anything and he would be forced to comply. That planted an idea in his head. Wouldn't Stephen if and Johanna have the same reaction if their child was taken by Emmerston?

He had heard that they had had a son at the same time as Maximum was born. His name was… Richard couldn't recall it. Ah, Nicholas. Prince Nicholas was his name. It was a perfect plan. Knowing Laylanth, the people would already be in love with the baby prince.

If he could just get his hands on the baby, Laylanth would be his to control. War wouldn't be an option for Laylanth if the boy's throat was on the line.

Richard had also heard that Stephen had sent the boy into hiding. "Tell your commanding officer that we have a prince to find and kidnap." The king replied. When the guard left, Richard rubbed his head. All the things he's gone through, and it was only eight in the morning. He went to go sleep with his wife and daughter.

"It's been done." Ari said to the figure in the dark.

"Both rulers have been informed?" The cold voice asked. It sent chills through Ari's spine.

"Yes sir. They both think an attack is coming from the other kingdom." Ari said quietly.

"I'm impressed at your timing Ari. Impressed and pleased. You have passed my test. Good. I don't have to deal with you like I did with the others. Well, it's just you now." Ari's commanding officer replied.

_Others? How did he deal with them? It's just me? Does he mean he actually… _Ari audibly gulped. He was almost sure 'dealt with them' didn't meant sent them away with their starting pay check and wished them best of luck to find a new job.

"The plan is all in place." The figure continued. "The two kingdoms will be blinded by their hate towards each other and I will have the perfect opportunity to take both as my own!" The leader laughed cruelly.

_This isn't what I signed up for. I just need to support my family. I don't want to do this anymore. _The problem was, Ari had no choice but to listen to every word his commander said, otherwise he would end up like the 'others' and being dead wasn't an option for him.

**Okay… So that was the first chapter. How was it? If you guys really hate this story, I'll just continue the other version. I just wanted to make it better, but if it turns out worse, please don't hesitate to be as blunt as you want. Thank you soooooo much for still sticking to this story. Review… Please?**

**With love,**

**FangGirlForever**


	2. Letter 1

_**Chapter 2**_

Jeb's P.O.V

It had almost been five years since we had brought the child away from Laylanth. Nicholas's birthday was tomorrow and we were going to give him his first letter. At first, we had doubts that Nicholas would be able to understand that we weren't really his family, but the child had the makings of a genius. At the age of four, he was reading and understanding scriptures that our seventeen year old daughter just started reading.

We were a pretty poor family, and so we couldn't afford any toys for Nicholas or Fang as we had nicknamed him. Therefore, he had developed a passion for books and had read every single one in our small, town library about two times.

My mind was still at war with itself. Do I turn him in to Richard or do I hide him? Nicholas had won the heart of our entire family with his sweet smile and kind words. He was like a son to me, but duty is duty and what must be done must be done. I sighed and rubbed a hand through my graying hair.

"What's wrong hon?" Valencia came into the room. Even she didn't know that I was working for Richard.

"Nothing. I just can't believe Fang's turning five. Time flies. I haven't heard anything from Stephen or Johanna sine the day we brought him home." I lied.

Valencia nodded, agreeing. "I hope he doesn't take it too roughly tomorrow."

"It'll be hard on him, but we were expecting it." We ended our conversation.

The next day, I woke up to the sun streaming into the windows, lighting everything up. The space in the bed next to me told me that Valencia had already woken up. I dragged myself out of bed and got dressed. Picking up the letter marked with the number five, I walked into the kitchen. I saw Fang sitting on the table and Valencia working in the kitchen.

I normally didn't allow Fang to sit on the table, but didn't say anything about it today. Valencia and I locked eyes. She gave me a reassuring nod.

"Happy birthday kid." I said to Fang, handing him the letter and ruffling his hair. Calling him son just didn't feel right. He took the letter out of my hands. Opened seal, he took out the parchment.

"This isn't from you." He said even before he started reading. "You don't call me Nicholas, and your handwriting isn't this neat."

I sighed. Why did he have to be so intelligent? "No, it's not from us. Why don't read it and we'll explain as much as we can."

Fang's P.O.V** (A.N I have no idea how a five year old thinks so please excuse Fang's thoughts)**

I started reading the letter.

_Dear Nicholas,_

_Happy birthday my son. It's your fifth birthday, and I hope you know that we are thinking of you. Let me explain who 'we' are first. I want you to be prepared, because what I am about to tell you will change your life forever. Five years ago, a mother and father had to make the hardest decision of their lives._

_They had just given birth to a son, but something went terribly wrong and they're baby boy was in danger. The parents decided that they would call upon two trusted people to take care of their son until he was strong and ready to face the world. The boy we are talking about is you, Nicholas. We are your real parents._

_I know you will be angry that Jeb and Valencia didn't tell you earlier, but it was our wish that you did not know we existed until you read this letter. You must continue to respect them as if they were your real parents. You will see us one day, when you are ready. Keep yourself safe my son. We have also given you a present for your birthday. It is our family crest. We hope you keep and cherish it everywhere you go._

_Nicholas, always keep your head held high. One thing nothing can destroy is your pride._

_Love,_

_ Your Parents_

I read the letter atleast ten times before looking up at the people who raised me, whom I called my parents, the ones who raised me. It kind of made sense to me. Everybody always told Ella how much she looked like Mom, but nobody ever said anything about me. Ella had so many similar tastes and characteristics to my parents, but I had nothing. Even though I knew the letter was true, I didn't want to believe it.

"What is this?" I asked, tears welling up in my eyes. **( A.N For those who are mad that Fang's crying, let me remind you that he's FIVE) **I looked up at the necklace that had fallen out of the envelope. Picking it up, I saw that the pendant had two swords crossed engraved into the gold. Mom and Dad's family crest was a red rose that's petals were falling off. I knew that the letter wasn't some sort of joke.

Mom and Dad were both looking at the ground looking extremely guilty.

"I'm sorry Fang." Mom whispered.

"So it was all pretend? You guys never loved me?" The tears came. Mom gasped.

"Oh honey, ofcourse not!" She cried, picking up and hugging me tightly. Then, placing me on her lap, she stroked my hair and said, "Just because we're not your real parents, doesn't mean we don't love you. You are our son okay Fang? We didn't give birth to you, but we love you just like we love Ella."

"Promise?" I sniffled, looking up at Mom with large black eyes.

"Promise." Valencia smiled at me, rubbing away my tears. "I never want you to think we don't love you again okay? It breaks my heart."

I snuggled closer to my mom. "Sorry Mom." At that moment I felt like this was my family. What else did I need besides a loving mother, a stern but caring father and an irritating but amazing big sister? Who cares about my real family? If they loved me, they wouldn't have given me away. Right? Even through this happy moment though, I couldn't help but sense a look of guilt showing through Dad's smiling face.

_Meanwhile at Emmerston…_

Max's P.O.V

I woke up early in the morning with a smile on my face. Today was my fifth birthday, and Mom and Dad promised me a surprise. I tapped on the wall hard twice, signaling my parents that I was awake. I knew I was different and all because I couldn't speak. It did bother me sometimes, but most of the time I just dealt with it.

My mother and father burst into the room. My dad picked me up and twirled me around. "Happy birthday Pumpkin." He smiled warmly at me. My mother stroked my blonde hair. My dad left the room while my mom helped me shower and get dressed. She put my curly blonde hair in pigtails and dressed me up in a blue and white frilly dress.

I walked downstairs hand in hand with my mother. All of the servants in the castle smiled at me, but even I could tell it was fake. They all thought I was a freak of nature because I couldn't speak, but all I needed were my mother, my father, and my only friend, Nudge.

Nudge didn't seem to care that I was a mute, since she did the talking for both of us. But, she was kind to me when others weren't and stood up for me when nobody else did. When the mean girls at the park pushed me onto the ground and were making rude remarks and laughing at me (when my parents weren't there ofcourse), Nudge was the one who stood in front of me and _bit_ them.

We had been best friends ever since.

"Happy birthday Maxie!" She shrieked when she saw me. She ran up and gave me a bone crushing hug. I smiled at her and made a hand sign saying thank you. Nudge learned sign language as soon as she met me and decided she wanted to be my friend. It meant a lot to me that someone was willing to go through the grueling process of learning a new language for me.

My mom closed my eyes with her hand so that Dad could show me my new present. I felt something soft and furry placed into my arms. I thought it was another stuffed animal that I could add to my giant collection, but the stuffed animal actually _moved_.

I opened my eyes to see a German shepherd puppy in my hands.

"He's all yours. He needs a name too." My dad said, smiling. The puppy licked my cheek, and my smile became even wider. I remembered hearing somebody talking about their dog, Rosco, and how much I loved that name. I spelled Rosco with my hands.

"That's a beautiful name." My mom said.

"OMG yeah! The name Rosco reminds me of a cookie, but dogs can be like cookies. I love chocolate chip cookies. Don't you. Sugar ones are just gross. I want sugar right now. My mom says I can't east sugar in the morning. So does my doctor. Doctors scare me. Don't they scare you? Oh wait, nothing scares you. You know cats scare me too. Especially black ones. The color black is totally awesome though." Nudge cut herself off when she realized she hadn't taken a breath in an entire minute. Atleast she agreed with my choice of name.

My parents smiled and shook their heads. Nudge and I headed out to the park after my parent's usual speech about being careful. I had it memorized by now. Nudge and I were playing with Rosco, trying to train him but completely failing, when a palace guard came up to me.

"Princess Maximum, may I have a minute with you please?" He looked polite enough, so I nodded and followed him. And followed him. Where were we going? We stopped when we got into the part of the park that was in the forest. I looked up at him, and noticed how his kind smile had turned cruel.

He took out a white handkerchief and held to my nose and mouth. As much as I struggled, my little five year old body could do nothing against his large one. I was starting to feel sleepy, and my mind was getting hazy. I felt like a nap would do me wonders. Finally giving in, I let myself fall into the "guard's" arms. The last thing I saw was his smile of cruel satisfaction.

When I woke up, I was in a bare room, strapped to a bedpost with a gag tied around my mouth. I looked around and saw that I was in somebody's master bedroom. I heard my stomach growl, and was reminded about how I didn't eat breakfast today morning. Or yesterday morning. There was daylight outside, telling me that I had either slept through the night or only for an hour or two.

After a few minutes, the same guard who knocked me unconscious came in with an older looking man.

"So you're awake. See Dad, I told you she wasn't dead." The guard smiled triumphantly. "Now we can get money and live a happy life instead of begging off of the streets."

People actually lived like that? Money had never really been an issue for me because I'm a princess. I usually got most of the things I really wanted, and then some.

"Okay Princess Maxine, here's how it's going to work. I'm going to take a few pictures of you and send them to your daddy. If he decides to come get you and pay the price then you're lucky. If he doesn't…well… Not so much." The guard said while fingering the dagger on his belt.

I involuntarily shuddered. I had never been so terrified before.

"Hmmm… You look scared… Perfect. Now just one finishing touch." The guard walked up to me, holding the dagger in my hand. I soundlessly whimpered as he made a long cut across my cheek. I felt the searing pain followed by the bubble of warm blood. He then spread the blood all over my face, making it look like I had many more cuts. Then the tears came, making me possibly look even more miserable.

The guard smirked. "Now it's really perfect." I could only imagine what I looked like. My hands were chained to a bedpost. My face had blood and tears all over it. I had a gag in my mouth. Completely useless, but still affective. I also knew I looked terrified.

Still smirking, the guard took a few pictures of me. Then looking them through them, he nodded approvingly. He then wordlessly walked out of the room followed by his father, leaving me on the bed feeling scared and just wanting to go home.

Richard's P.O.V

It's part of a father's job description to be protective over his child, especially his daughter. I was extra protective over Max because she was a princess and a mute. She couldn't scream if she was in trouble. She couldn't tell somebody that they were doing something she didn't like.

So, my heart practically stopped when Nudge came back to the palace, crying her eyes out. She blubbered on about how a guard came up to Max and told her that they needed to talk. The news about the guard immediately set off a warning bell in my head because I never sent somebody to guard Max.

Apparently that guard that told her to follow him never came back, and neither did Max. The two had left three hours earlier, and Nudge informed me that they had only played for about half an hour. Two and a half hours was a long minute to be talking for. The issue was clear. Max had been kidnapped.

I had been expecting for this to happen and mentally preparing myself, but never had I thought it would happen so soon. I immediately told Nudge to go home, and that she could speak to Max when we had brought her home safely. I assured her that nothing was wrong, and Max had probably taken a walk. It was a good thing she was only five, so I could easily make up a story about what had happened.

As soon as Nudge left, it was all business. I summoned a battalion of soldiers. As they all assembled before me I stood up.

"I have summoned you here today because my daughter, my Max is missing. She was kidnapped earlier by an impersonator and never returned back to her friend Nudge. I want you to search all over Emmerston, every house, every alley, every nook, every _crack_ on the ground to find her.

I understand that many of you don't particularly admire me, but most of you have families and children. And Max means something to me as your families do to you. So I ask, not order, as a friend in seek of help, not as a king, for your assistance in finding my daughter."

Some of the soldiers nodded and I knew that my mini speech had a small affect on them. They left and immediately started searching.

Meanwhile, I told Gloria about Max's disappearance. To say she was hysterical would be an understatement. I calmed her down, trying to convince her that nothing would happen to Max and that she would be completely okay. Although I knew that I probably didn't sound very convincing, she calmed herself and wanted to start looking herself.

It was two days later when I received an anonymous letter. Opening it, I almost screamed in horror. It was a picture. A picture of Max chained to a bed with blood and tears covering her face. She looked like she was in pain and terrified. With a shaky breath, I took out the letter that had been attached to the picture. I read.

_To King Richard and Queen Gloria_

_I'm sure you've noticed by now that your beloved daughter Maximum has been kidnapped._

_You needn't worry, for we have no interest in killing her nor do we wish to harm her. _

_However, if you do not comply with our wishes, we will slit her throat. Today night, you will come to the park where your beloved Max was kidnapped and go through the trail into the forest. You will have a sum of 18 billion dollars with you. We will be waiting for you there. Bring anyone with you and we will slit the girl's throat right in front of you. Come after eight but before twelve. Once the clock strikes twelve, we will kill her. _

The message wasn't signed by anybody. I couldn't recognize the handwriting, and the picture wasn't taken somewhere I found familiar. I didn't know where I was supposed to get _18 billion dollars_ from. I called all of the lords and ladies who were part of the counsel to a meeting. I would need their help to acquire 18 billion dollars.

"It is not possible." My most trusted councilman, Jeremy, said.

"We cannot risk giving some anonymous ransom that much money." Lyle, another member of the council said.

"This is my daughter we are speaking of. I don't care how much money I must give to get her back." I said, my patience wearing thin

"I understand the she is your child, but certain things must be considered. Giving 18 billion dollars would hurt our economy. Now I understand that your daughter is royalty, but Maximum is a mute. She can never make a successful queen anyway. That brings the question, is it worth giving that much money for someone who will never have a place in our society?"

I stood up, now seeing red. "If you say something like that about my daughter again, I swear to every god that I will kill you."

Some people in the council gulped, knowing how serious I was when I swore something. I stormed back into my chambers and tried to think of a way I could acquire 18 billion dollars. I looked at the time, noting that it was already eight o'clock. I should already be at the park trading the money in for Max.

A sudden wave of determination washed over me as I decided I was going to get Max back whether it was by force or not. Sheathing my sword, I went to the park and was walking down the trail into the forest. I walked for miles and miles until I thought I had gone through the wrong trail (even though there was only one trail in the park) or that I had come to the wrong park altogether.

I was feeling utterly defeated until I saw a lantern. It was dull producing only a small yellow light, but it was eleven fifty, and nobody would be walking the trail at this time of night. Speeding up into a sprint, I came to a screeching stop in front of a man wearing a balaclava. He was tall and heavy built, and had a tight grip on Max's wrist.

Max had a blindfold on and a gag. Her wrists weren't tied.

"Do you have the money?" The man had a deep voice. I didn't recognize it.

"Yes, I have it." I lied.

"Give it to me and I'll give you the girl." The man replied.

"Hand me my daughter first." I was making a risky move, but I knew that if Max was in my hands, I could easily fight the man."

"I will not give you the girl until you give me that money." The man didn't budge.

"Well then you don't get your money."

"Do you think I'm stupid? I know you don't have the money." The man said emotionlessly.

"Look, I'll get you the money… Just please… Don't hurt my daughter." I had gone to begging I was that desperate.

"Sorry my lord. You're time's up." The man said quietly.

He then lifted the knife to Max's throat.

**I am so cruel. I gave you the most boring chapter ever and then ended it with a cliffhanger. SOOORRRYYYY! I know this version started out terribly, but I promise it'll get better. I might continue both versions depending on how similar they're going to be. **

_**READ!**_

**I have gotten a few PM messages about continuing ****Only the Strong Survive**** if I'm going to continue it, I need more people to vote on whether I should start it over (Cause I don't really like the way it's going) or just suck it up and continue. There is a vote on my pole, or if you don't have an account just put it on your review or PM me. But please please please please let me know somehow. **

**Random Question: What does AU stand for?**

**On a final note….. REVIEW!**


	3. Letter 2

**NEW CHAPTER! YAYYYY...**

**WARNING! LANGUAGE AND OTHER ADULT CONTENT! RATED T STUFF!**

_**Chapter 3**_

_Ella's P.O.V **(Ella is Fang's adoptive sister and Jeb's daughter. She's 18)**_

"Ella! Fang! Come down and help me make dinner!" Mom called. Fang and I were almost finished with a one thousand piece puzzle that he had gotten for his sixth birthday. He had also gotten his second letter from his royal parents. The puzzle made a picture of three horses galloping on the beach. Fang loved horses. I handed him the last piece of the puzzle. He always loved to finish it. We looked down at the now completed puzzle.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" I whispered. He nodded. I smiled down at him and put my hand on his shoulder. "Come on. Let's go downstairs." I was eighteen, but I still stayed at home and resisted my parents' constant pleas for me to get married. Why? Not because I didn't find any boys interesting, but because I didn't want to leave Fang.

I mean, I loved my mom and dad, but Fang was my favorite. He was the only one who actually listened. Even though he was six, I could just talk to him. He was also unbearably adorable and so innocent. I was almost jealous of him. I was eighteen and got the top grades in my school, but he was still smarter then me.

I was cutting onions for Mom while Fang was setting the table. "Oh man." Mom groaned.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I forgot to go to the market to buy peas."

"I can go if you want." I offered.

Mom smiled at me. "Darling, that would be wonderful." I got my coat and boots on.

"Can I go too." Fang piped in.

Mom shook her head. "Honey, you just got through your cold. I don't want you getting sick again."

"I'll be back in a few." I called as I closed the front door behind me. The market was only a mile away from our house. I shivered slightly and picked up the pace as the crisp January wind hit my face. I reached the market in about twenty minutes. Once I bought the peas, I quickly made my way home. I was about halfway there when I heard a man.

"Wait up beautiful." I looked behind me to see a tall ugly man. He was surrounded by five other ugly men.

I sneered in disgust. "No thanks." I kept walking, but he grabbed my wrist.

"Why don't we have some fun first." He whispered. I punched him in the face, hard.

"Fuck! Get her." He yelled to his buddies as blood poured down his face. Then they were all running to at me. I dropped the peas and started running. And then I fell. One of the men came up to me and punched me. He meant to punch me in the stomach, but I ducked. I wasn't fast enough, and he ended up punching me in the throat. Hard.

I gasped and wheezed. I tried to scream, but no voice came out of my throat. It hurt to open my mouth. By this time the other men had caught up to me. I tried to get up, but one man held by hands down. The leader whom I had punched in the face, came up to me. "Time for payback, bitch." I struggled as much as I could, but the men held me down. No sound came out of my throat.

The leader knelt down, evilly grinning while reaching down and slowly unbuttoning my coat. Tears fell from my eyes as I tried screaming one more time, but in vain. I had no choice but to let them have their way with me.

When I woke up, I was in the hospital. Fang was sitting next to me with his small hand in mine. I tried to talk, but I still couldn't.

"I'll go get Mom and Dad." He whispered. Then getting up he left the room. A few minutes later, the door burst open, and Mom and Dad came running in with Fang. Mom had tears streaming down her face, and Dad looked stressed and tired.

"My baby!" Mom cried out. "Thank god you're okay." She kissed my forehead. I put my hand on my throat, trying to ask her what was wrong. Mom sighed. "The doctor will be here soon. We don't know what happened either sweetie." So we waited.

Mom stroked me hair while Dad went to find the doctor. About twenty minutes later, Dad came back through the room door with the doctor behind him. The doctor smiled kindly at me. "Hello Isabella. Are you feeling better." She asked. I shrugged. Whatever.

I have some good news and some bad news. The good news is that you don't have any diseases because of what happened yesterday. The bad news is that your voice box has been crushed, and unfortunately there is nothing we can do about that." My eyes widened.

"You mean she won't be able to talk anymore?" Dad asked.

The doctor shook her head. "I'm sorry. No. The nurses will be here any minute, and you can sign her release papers and take her home."

At home, everyone was quiet. Well, I had no choice but to be quiet. I couldn't imagine a life without words. I threw myself onto my bed and started crying. There was a knock on my door. Then the door opened and Fang came in. I sat up. I probably looked terrible with hair sticking to my face and blood shot eyes. He wordlessly grabbed and my hand and led me downstairs to the living room.

Making me sit down on the couch, he walked over to our bookshelf and pulled out a book. Then coming back over to me, he put the book on my lap. Sign Language was the title. I looked down at him. He opened the book, and we started learning sign language together. Fang never talked to me again. We only used sign language.

_King Richard's P.O.V **(Max's Dad)**_

"I found you." I smiled when I found Max hiding in her usual spot: the cupboard, under the sink. I picked her up and kissed her on the cheek. Time flew. It had already been a year and one day since the incident. I hadn't let Max out of my sights since. Let recap.

_Flashback_

_"Look, I'll get you the money… Just please… Don't hurt my daughter." I had gone to begging I was that desperate._

_"Sorry my lord. You're time's up." The man said quietly._

_He then lifted the knife to Max's throat. _

_"NO!" I bellowed. Then an arrow sailed out of nowhere and hit the man straight in the heart. He fell limp, dropping Max in the process. I moved the man and hugged her. _

_"My lord. Are you alright." Out of the trees came one of my most trusted attendants, Jeb. _

_"Jeb! How did you find us?" I exclaimed._

_"My house is in a town very close to this one. I was just returning home when I heard you and another man speaking, my lord." _

_"Thank you Jeb. I am indebted to you. You have saved my daughter and the kingdom from a great loss." Jeb bowed._

_"It is my pleasure to serve you, my lord." Jeb said. He then left, and Max was reunited with myself and my wife. _

_End Flashback_

"Max. I want you to play with Nudge for a little while. Mommy and I have a meeting with someone, okay." Max nodded. I had called one Jeb to meet with me about the search for the prince of Laylanth. Gloria and I twalked to the throne room, getting ready to welcome home our guest. Jeb came into the castle not a second late.

"Punctual as usual I see, Jeb." I greeted.

"It's good to see you, my lord."

"It's been too long, my old friend."

"What have you summoned me for?" Jeb asked.

"I want to know of your progress in finding Prince Nicholas."

"I know where he is my lord." Jeb said quietly.

"Brilliant! Then where is he?" I exclaimed.

"I cannot tell you yet, your majesty." He was looking at the ground.

My tone lost its happy glow. "What do you mean you can't tell me."

"I mean exactly what I say."

"And why is it that you cannot tell me."

"I just... I need time to think."

"Think about what, Jeb?"

"Please my lord. Remember when I saved you and Max, and you said you were indebted to me? Let this be my payment. Give me time to think." Jeb looked pleading and helpless.

I sighed, rubbing my forehead. "I hope you know what you're doing Jeb. I trust you. Do not give me reason to break that trust."

"Of course your majesty."

"You are dismissed." Jeb left the castle as quickly as he could.

_Meanwhile..._

_Max's P.O.V_

Nudge and I decided that we were going to go to the park together. Before leaving, we made sure to tell a few of the servants where we were going incase Daddy wanted to know. There were soldiers placed on duty everywhere, and if someone wanted to speak with me, they needed to have the secret word of the day. Today, the world was courage. Nudge and I walked to the park, happily chattering, me with my hands, and her with her mouth.

It made me sad to hear her talk. I wished I had a voice. Suddenly a boy's voice said loudly, "Let go of me! Give it back!" Then the sound of other kids laughing. Nudge and I started running towards the park. A group of boys a few years older then me were pushing around and hassling a boy my age. He was extremely skinny and had red hair and cloudy blue eyes. He looked so confused and disoriented, I felt so bad.

Suddenly, anger coursed through my veins. I hated bullies. I walked up to one of the older boys and pushed him away.

"Princess?" He looked surprised. I pointed to the exit of the park. I couldn't talk, but my words were clear. Leave. The boys left because they were scared of my parents. I walked up to the blue eyed boy who was curled up onto the ground.

"Max! That was-" Nudge started, but I cut her off. I knelt down next to the boy and tapped his shoulder. He looked up, but not at me. He was looking at my left ear.

I signed are you okay. He didn't even acknowledge that I addressed him. I turned to Nudge.

"She asked if you were okay." Nudge said.

"I'm fine, thank you." The boy said shakily. I signed something else.

"She wants to know what happened." Nudge translated again.

"Why can't she ask me herself?" The boy growled.

"Because she can't talk. She's a mute." Nudge said quietly.

"There was a quiet oh. Then suddenly realization hit him and he stood up quickly. "You're actually the princess. I'm so sorry" I knew he was directing his words to me, but he was looking way off to the side. I signed, "What's wrong with your eyes?" and Nudge translated.

"I'm blind." He said looking down.

"What's your name?" Nudge translated for me again.

"James... But I like Iggy better." I took Iggy home with me. From that day on, Iggy, Nudge, and I were inseparable.

**This was a short chapter, but a lot of important events took place. I hope you enjoyed. I'll be trying to update as often as possible.  
**

**Random Question: What does subscribe mean? What happens when somebody subscribes to your fic? **

**I'm so clueless about fanfiction...**


End file.
